This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with strain gauges.
A strain gauge can be used as part of an input device to gather user input. If care is not taken, system noise such as capacitively coupled noise from a user's body may degrade strain gauge performance. Poorly performing strain gauges may give rise to erroneous strain gauge measurements.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved strain gauges for electronic devices.